


The Scaring of Timothy

by scarletpelt



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Burns, Gen, Graphic Description, Timothy needs a hug, Violence, flesh burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Tim thinks Jack is going insane. Not just quirky, either. Properly insane.Jack proves him right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Scaring of Timothy

Jack was getting insane.

Not more quirky. Properly insane.

Tim had walked in on the man talking to himself more than once. And where Jack before was mildly narcissistic, now his ego could fill the whole Hub of Heroism if not Helios itself. He also kept referring to a plan that Tim wasn’t aware of.

“Just some skeme to take over that wretch of a planet, kiddo.” Jack had told him when he asked about it once. He had been unnerved by the wide smile Jack had had when he said this. 

Tim was now heading down on an errand for Jack to R&D. He was going for a surprise trip to put “the fear of Handsome Jack into those eggheads” as Jack had put it. Since he was alone, he let the act of being Jack drop for a moment and stared at the new mask that was over his million dollar face. He was regretting signing up for this job with every day that passed.

A jolt of the elevator surprised him and he stumbled forward. He caught himself on the elevator wall and looked around for a moment. There was a gentle hissing noise from below him. As he realized it was gas, he felt his legs give out.

He fell and passed out.

When Tim woke up, he was laying on a metal table. The cold metal was uncomfortable and it took him a moment to realize that he was tied down. He couldn’t even move his head which throbbed. 

“Shit.” He whispered. Had he been kidnapped? Caught unaware by some lucky vault hunters?

“Hold still, please.” A cold voice said from his right. “If you try to move too much the scar won’t match.”

Tim stilled. Scar? Match? Dread settled in his stomach.

“No. No he’s not-” Tim’s voice was cracking with panic. “He can’t!”

“You bet your sorry ass I can, kiddo.” Jack’s voice came from all sides. Where it would’ve once been playful with this kind of torture, it was harsh. Tim hoped it was from guilt but he knew Jack well enough that he was probably just sad to see another version of his face ruined.

A light appeared above him and Tim realized it was a vault symbol, heated to a bright blue. He could feel the heat rolling off of it in waves. He thrashed at the restraints.

“Jack! Jack you don’t have to! You don’t need to do this!” He screamed, tears were building at the corners of his eyes. 

“Hold still.” Came the cold voice again. Tim realized it must be a scientist. That he must be in R&D. But that didn’t help him. Nothing but Jack’s mercy could help him. And no amount of begging would grant him that.

The symbol crashed into Tim’s face.

It was unlike any other pain. He could feel and smell his face burning. He could hear voices but something else was drowning them out. 

It was only as the symbol lifted that Tim realized he had been screaming. 

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see. Could only feel numbness and pain. The pain pulsed through his body making him aware of every part of himself that wasn’t on fire.

He gasped in air like a drowned man. Then his vision returned, blurry and missing half of his sight. 

“Patch him up, doc. Then I want you in my office.” Jack’s voice was distant this time as he began to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If yall like this, I'll probably do a follow-up of the aftermath!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you can!


End file.
